kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shoppe
}} The Shoppe is a location in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. It is a store in the Dream Kingdom village owned and run by Magolor. Physical Appearance The Shoppe is a tiny cart with a green rooftop and a chimney. It has four yellow wheels adorned with star images. A sign depicting a star and two wings is attached to the front of the roof. Beside the cart are Bandana Waddle Dee's spear; two bombs; and a crate, upon which rest three Gem Apples. If the player purchases all weapons and armor (excluding DX upgrades), Magolor changes the Shoppe's appearance and switches his costume to his traditional one. The roof changes color and shape, becoming blue with gold detailing. The chimney is plated with metal and the sign is redesigned altogether. The cart is maroon with a boxier shape, the counter has a blue cloth covering, and two lanterns hang from the two front posts. The cart's wheels are blue with gold gear-shaped axles. Bandana Waddle Dee's spear is no longer leaning against the outside of the Shoppe. Games ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' and Super Kirby Clash The Shoppe is stationed between the amiibo Statue and Quest Board. It opens after Kirby completes the first Quest. If Kirby stands in front of the cart and presses ↑, Magolor makes a quick statement before letting the hero shop. The player can spend Gem Apples and Fragments on items. Weapons Armor Weapons and armor can be upgraded for a price after Team Kirby defeats Taranza at the Empyrean. These upgrades require Rare Fragments to complete in addition to other fragments and Gem Apples. Support Items Gem Apples The player can connect to the Nintendo eShop to purchase Gem Apples using real-world currency. They can be purchased in groups of 50, 100, 200, 500, 1,000, 1,500, and 2,150. However, only a maximum of 3,000 apples can be purchased; after that, it is impossible to buy more Gem Apples without deleting the game's save data (money spent on Gem Apples is not refundable). Related Quotes Trivia *If Kirby enters the Shoppe six times in a row and talks to Magolor again afterward, Magolor suggests Kirby go back to his quests. He also mentions that he's not especially interested in the Dream Kingdom and just wants to sell Kirby his wares. This hidden conversation is a nod to Kirby's Return to Dream Land, in which talking to Magolor seven times in a row prompts him to tell Kirby to go back to his adventure. *When Kirby buys all 3,000 Gem Apples from the Shoppe in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Magolor laughs to himself, saying that his "secret plan" is closer to completion. If Kirby upgrades all weapons and armor to DX status, Magolor parodies his speech from the end of Kirby's Return to Dream Land, saying that Dream Kingdom will bow to him. He then drops the act and explains that he is only joking. *When the Shoppe changes appearance, the crates beside it have the letters H, A, and L engraved on their sides; this is a reference to HAL Laboratory. *While Kirby is in the Shoppe selection screen, the game plays a remix of the Lor Starcutter interior theme. *After defeating Super: Pres. Parallel Susie in Super Kirby Clash, Parallel Susie appears in the Castle Village, seated atop the Shoppe's awning. This may be inspired by a piece of artwork celebrating the first anniversary of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, as it shows Parallel Susie sitting atop the awning's right side as well. Artwork TKCD_Shoppe_artwork.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' 1st Anniversary artwork Gallery TKCD Shoppe.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' TKCD Shoppe 2.jpg|Kirby talks to Magolor. TKCD_Shoppe_Blue.jpg|Magolor changes the Shoppe's appearance. TKCD Shoppe 3.png|Inside the Shoppe SKC_Shoppe_(2).jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC_Gem_Apple_Purchase.jpg|The player views Gem Apple prices. Category:Places Category:Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Super Kirby Clash